Hooked On A Feeling
Hooked On A Feeling 'is the thirty-seventh case of ''Criminal Case, being the thirty-seventh case of A Heavenly World, as well as the thirty-seventh case overall. It takes place in East Asia as the final case of the district. Plot After learning that Spider Lily has a dome here in Bhutan, the Sphinx arrives in Bhutan, Chief Alvarez sending Abril and the player out for one simple goal: catch Spider Lily. They arrive at the hunting grounds; the name of the dome nicknamed by the fearless Abril. However, they heard sobbing in the distance. They run over, and discover Angela, crying tears in front of the mangled corpse of her sister Arata, drawn and quartered by metal hooks. Angela gripped Abril's jacket as she calmed Angela down and sent her off. They investigate and find traces of Tsuya Akika, the winner of the gaming tournament, who was unfortunately captured by the yakuza, and resistance medic Birgitta Isaksson, who arrived here in the dome to investigate Spider Lily. After Endar confirmed that the victim showed signs of fear even after death, they are contacted by Evelyn, who said that Spider Lily used Arata's blood to commit a blood sacrifice at a nearby underground temple. They investigate the temple, suspecting agent Michelle Jun who was sneaking around the temple. They also discover a burning photo of the Princess's family. The Princess confesses that she wants to get away from it all, and wanted to live her life, not as Princess Aphrodite, but as her real name, Amelia Kent. They also discover that the victim's blood was force fed to prominent schoolgirl Shimizu Hideko to prove her worth to the Heavenly Guard. They also discovered that Birgitta had the plans to build the hooks into the trees. They also discover that Spider Lily contacted her men to extract Arata because of her mission to eliminate the player failed. While recapping the investigation, a crowd of men approach Abril and the player, saying that Spider Lily has orders to execute them on the spot. Abril panicks and throws a smoke grenade from her jacket pocket and throws it in the crowd. The smoke fills the air as it all goes dark. The smoke clears as Abril and the player get back up, checking for any wounds. She only points to her beanie, which she said that it was obliterated in the crossfire. They then hear Birgitta run over and ask if they are okay. They then are told that the games are about to begin at sundown and that she's worried that Spider Lily will start early. On a rush, they discover a camera which was encrypted with a recording of Arata's final moments, Spider Lily's distorted voice letting out a malicious giggle. They quickly investigate the location where Arata was killed, her tent which was slashed to pieces, and investigated once last time and infringed Spider Lily, her identity exposed as the Japanese student whose stayed with us since the beginning, Angela Thak. Angela shouts at Abril and the player to leave her alone, tears flowing down her eyes, saying that she misses her sister and is disappointed in the player and Abril because they are suspecting the wrong girl. When the evidence piled up, however, her quivering lip turns into a malicious grin, congratulating them. Ever since their first introduction to each other in France, she knew that the Sphinx was going to be a threat. She has explained that she had tried multiple times to throw the Sphinx off her scent. She first attempted to pay royalty to kidnap the author and the horse tamer so that she can at least throw them off and inform them that Dragon Eye is really a priest. After her plan failed and her contact to control the situation went rogue, she quickly ordered her croonie to shoot down the Sphinx's plane, which led the team to a separate investigation in Antarctica. After the Sphinx's investigation was complete, she quickly had to cover up her past. So, she convinced her sister to murder their own father because of his sorrowful past, and his ignorance and abuse is what made her run away and make up the infamous alias as Spider Lily. She giggles and said that Arata was originally going to murder the player in Japan, but explained that her own flesh and blood was too weak to do the task. She learned that Arata attempted to give information about her identity to the Sphinx, so she had to go out with a bang. Angela convinced Arata that she was going to set her free. However, knowing that it was too late, she giggled and watched as her sister begged for mercy as she plunged the four hooks into Arata's body for the others to see. Spider Lily attempted to make a run for it, which caused Abril to shoot her in the leg. She handcuffed Angela and kept her close, but Angela's watch suddenly started ringing. Her grin opens and echoes a loud laugh as the hunting grounds starts to rise, the game has begun... There were sounds of gunfire echoing through the land. Quickly, they got Angela into the Sphinx's captivity and they go with Camila back outside to deal with the controlled children. After an hour, Abril was panting, saying that her and the player had dealt with the majority of the kids. However, a red eyed Tsuya ran up to them and fired at the duo, hitting Abril's shoulder. The player watches Abril faint as Birgitta grabs Tsuya and injects her with a chemical which calms and sedates her. Birgitta quickly rushes over and sighs, saying that all her medicinal supplies were left at the temple. The player and Camila investigate the temple and find a duffel bag full of Birgitta's supplies. Upon further investigation, they discover that it was the bag of Saduo Jabari, who was planning on returning them to Birgitta when he got the chance. They take Saduo back where Birgitta has come to the conclusion that the wound can't be practically healed. Saduo lets out a shy giggle as he presses a button. Suddenly, a capsule lands in the hunting grounds. Trudging carefully, they discover the body of Olivier Crane, the inventor from France, before he jumps out with joy and asks who called. Saduo asks for his nanotechnic help, nicknaming it "Code White," which Olivier's smile turns into a frown and ask for an electrical source. After finding a portable generator in the classroom, they give it to Olivier and help him power up his robot, A.S.H. They quickly run over to Abril's unconscious body where A.S.H fills Abril's wound with nanobots. Minutes later, her wound looked completely erased. Birgitta placed some precautionary bandages as Abril thanks the robot and her inventor for the help. They then witness Spider Lily's trial. Judge Moreau was satisfied that the Sphinx were able to catch the infamous Spider Lily. He then proceeds to list her various war crimes; from involuntary manslaughter, first degree murder, to terrorism. Angela then spits at the Judge's podium, saying that they will all pay eventually. The Heavenly Guard is not over. They will grow more powerful and break her out of prison. Judge Moreau chuckled and shrugged, saying that she shouldn't have taken this path, and sentenced Angela to life in solitary confinement with no chance of parole. The Sphinx Agency cheers as Princess Aphrodite approaches them with bad news. She holds up her futuristic tablet, showing that the whole agency is wanted by the Heavenly Guard. She then shows that each member is wanted for a billion dollars. They inform the chief, who swears to herself, as a lightbulb clicks in her head. She explains that she has an old friend who is powerful in terms of security and can wipe their names off the wanted list right off. When asked who it was, she says it was a childhood friend named Valentina Arif. Abril's eyes widen as she knows that Arif is one of the most powerful women in the world right now. She then explains that Valentina has a small cottage in Vietnam. They pack their bags and put on disguises before flying to Hanoi! Summary Victim * '''Arata Thak (drawn and quartered by metal hooks) Murder Weapon * Metal Hooks Killer * Angela Thak Suspects Profile * The suspect drinks chaang * The suspect plays Mahjong Appearance * The suspect has a bruise Profile * The suspect drinks chaang * The suspect plays Mahjong Profile * The suspect drinks chaang * The suspect plays Mahjong Appearance * The suspect has a bruise Profile * The suspect drinks chaang * The suspect plays Mahjong Appearance * The suspect has a bruise Profile * The suspect drinks chaang * The suspect plays Mahjong Profile * The suspect drinks chaang * The suspect plays Mahjong Appearance * The suspect has a bruise Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is under 30. *The killer drinks chaang. *The killer plays Mahjong. *The killer has a bruise. *The killer has the blood type A-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Hunting Grounds. (Clues: Victim's Body, Freed Rope; New Suspect: Angela Thak; Victim Identified: Arata Thak) * Calm Angela down. * Examine Freed Rope. (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair. (New Suspect: Tsuya Akika) * See how Tsuya's doing. (New Crime Scene: Heavenly Guard Classroom) * Investigate Heavenly Guard Classroom. (Clues: Bloody Hook Bag, Vintage Camera) * Examine Bloody Hook Bag. (Clues: Blood) * Examine Vintage Camera. (New Suspect: Birgitta Isaksson) * See what Birgitta's doing here. * Analyze Blood. (9:00:00; Result: The killer is under 30) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer drinks chaang) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Investigate Sacrificial Temple. (Clues: Burning Photo, Chalice, Tresuare Chest; New Suspect: Michelle Jun) * See why Michelle's here. (Result: Michelle drinks chaang) * Examine Burning Photo. (New Suspect: Princess Aphrodite the III) * See why the Princess is in Bhutan. (Result: Aphrodite drinks chaang, Birgitta drinks chaang) * Examine Chalice. (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva. (New Suspect: Shimizu Hideko) * Talk to Shimizu about being fed blood. (Result: Shimizu drinks chaang) * Examine Treasure Chest. (Clues: Dirt) * Analyze Dirt. (6:00:00; Result: The killer plays Mahjong; New Crime Scene: Teacher's Desk) * Investigate Teacher's Desk. (Clues: Sticker Chart, Cat Backpack) * Examine Sticker Chart. (Result: Tsuya's Name) * See how Tsuya has the most points. (Result: Tsuya drinks chaang and plays Mahjong) * Examine Cat Backpack. (Result: Arata's Photo) * Talk to Angela about crumpling up her sister's photo. (Result: Angela plays Mahjong) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Ask Birgitta what happened. (Result: Birgitta plays Mahjong, Angela drinks chaang; New Crime Scene: Stone Coffin) * Investigate Stone Coffin. (Clues: Fragrance Basket, Nanosyringe, Hit File) * Examine Fragrance Basket. (Result: Amelia Kent's Badge) * Learn about the King's alias. (Result: Aphrodite plays Mahjong) * Investigate Nanosyringe. (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA. (Result: Shimizu's DNA) * Talk to Shimizu about the nanobots in her system. (Result: Shimizu plays Mahjong) * Examine Hit File. (Result: Michelle's File) * Speak to Michelle about having a hit on the victim. (Result: Michelle plays Mahjong) * Investigate Shredded Tent. (Clues: Latex Glove, Spider Brooch) * Examine Latex Glove. (Result: Cream) * Examine Spider Brooch. (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Cream. (9:00:00; Result: The killer has a bruise) * Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has the blood type A-) * Arrest the killer now! Systems Down (8/8) * Ask Birgitta for help. * Investigate Sacrificial Temple. (Clues: Duffel Bag) * Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Saduo's Name) * See why Saduo's in Bhutan. (Reward: Spider Kimono) * Return to Birgitta. * Investigate Hunting Grounds. (Clues: Locked Capsule) * Examine Locked Capsule. (Result: Olivier and Robot) * See what Olivier needs. * Investigate Heavenly Guard Classroom. (Clues: Portable Generator) * Power up A.S.H. (Reward: Burger) * Return to Birgitta once again. * Seek Angela's trial. (Reward: 20,000) * See what the Princess has to say. * Move on to a new case now!